What you get when you golf
by Catat
Summary: AU. Iruka wants Naruto to take up a sport, he ends up with golf, and his trainner is a long time admrier of the blond, Sasuke. Yaoi SasuNaru NejiXsomeone M for later chapters
1. SPORT!

What you get when you golf

Ok well seems a bit stupid but I'm starting a story which may take a while and I've started it during exam season so chapter two will take a while. I just got this idea and wanted it down on paper. Well if ya gonna read enjoy.

Oh yer it's Yaoi just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything I mentioned below.

--

What you get when you golf

Iruka walked up the stairs, his brown hair neatly ties up, doe eyes framed by low scowling eyebrows. He was a man on a mission, a mission to get his damn adopted son Naruto, out of his room. The determined parent stopped in front of the unaware child's door, and knocked three times.

A few grumbles, and the sound of something dropping to the floor made Iruka's delicate eyebrow rise. Soon afterwards the door opened, and out appeared a young boy nearly fully covered by a duvet, which was wrapped around his head and body. The boy had blue eyes that were sleepy, and you could tell the boy was blonde by a few spikes that slipped under the blanket cover.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked slightly worried by the boy's appearance.

"Nnn is – yawn – dinner ready?" Naruto asked.

This answer reassured Iruka and set him back on track for what he came up there for. "Naruto it's not dinner it's 2:30, I've come up here because of this" Iruka pointed at Naruto and his room, too which Naruto looked around trying to see what his adopted dad meant. "It's a Saturday and you're in your room, sleeping all this time, when you should be out doing something."

"Like?" Asked the confused Naruto.

"Like. LIKE. For goodness sake Naruto, like a sport or something, you know getting out and doing exercise." Iruka was bewildered by his son's slowness.

"EXCERSISE, what do you take me for, I am sixteen. ONE. SIX. I can't even count sixteen on my hand, and you want me in the prime of my teenage life to go out an EXCERSISE, what have you been drinki …." Before Naruto could continue Iruka grabbed Naruto by the ear and pulled him out of his room.

Naruto's blanket fell to the floor and Iruka dragged him downstairs. Iruka set Naruto down at the kitchen table and pinned him there with his piercing glare. After a few seconds Naruto began to squirm and lose eye contact with his dad too look at other things such as the interesting wallpaper. Soon the glare became to much, and the blond could feel the hairs on the back of his head standing on end.

"Fine I will do what you want." A small smile graced Iruka's lips and he had got his son to do what he wanted, although he covered it up quickly.

"Great, now I want you to take up a sport, now I know you probable want to choose so I will give you three days, if you haven't come up with one by then I know some excellent classes you could take up with Sakura, like she goes to ballet lessons." Suggested Iruka.

"Ballet no way that's for girls, nu-uh, no way, nudda, can't force me no how." Naruto exclaimed outraged by Iruka's suggestion.

"Rock Lee is part of the ballet group." The brunette countered.

"Don't worry I have three days I will think of one, don't make my decision for me." Naruto rushed, ballet was definitely something he didn't want to be seen doing especially if he had to be round fuzzy brow for too long. "Going out, I'll be back for dinner."

Naruto got off his seat and rushed up stairs. He then reappeared and came down stairs with a pair of loose black jeans, that allowed his orange boxers to peek out the top, and had a chain swinging on the left leg. Sweeping into the kitchen Naruto opened the dryer and pulled out a red top with Ripcurl written on the front and placed it over his slim, tanned torso.

"Where will you be? Oh and there's a sandwich for you in the fridge." Iruka had prepared a sandwich for the blond as he was always hungry and on the go.

Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out his sandwich. The blond smelt the contents of sandwich and nodded with a grin crossing his face. "Kiba's house, and thanks I love spicy chicken." Taking his leave down the hall Naruto continued "My phones on, I have a key, I'll be back before eleven, and yes I am wearing clean underwear, at least I think they are."

Iruka gave a small chuckle as his adopted son left through the door. He knew his son was such a good child, he just needed to be less lazy.

-- Sasuke's house --

Sasuke Uchiha at this point in time stepped into his room. The Uchiha wore tight jeans and a plain white top. He had just come back from a round of golf, none the less he had won but playing his cousin Obito wasn't much competition it had to be said, although the boy did try for a beginner. Well his cousin wasn't into that kind of sport anyway; it required patience, concentration and no loud noise, none of these the other Uchiha had been able to keep.

Sasuke brushed his hand through his dark hair, and lay on the bed. He was just tired enough to fall to sleep if he was lucky and have wonderful dreams about a certain blond that always caught his attention at school. One Uzumaki Naruto, the boy had wonderfully bright hair that was yellow like the sun, unlike a certain pink colour that made his blood run cold. His crush also had intense blues eyes and three scars on each of his cheeks.

Unfortunately the blackette had a high status and there school. He was popular, while the boy he strived for was of a low status. Sasuke also knew that his popular so called 'friends' pushed Uzumaki and his friend Kiba around. That reminded him of Kiba, he was always around even after school, and it made 'accidentally' knocking into the blond boy nearly impossible.

Shifting slightly for a more comfortable position, Sasuke shut his eyes anticipating his fantasies. Before he could even get to sleep his pocket vibrated. Sasuke reached in and pulled out his phone and flipped it up. Neji, one of his real friends, who like him didn't believe in bullying other kids even if they appeared of lower status, and also like him liked a person who many looked down upon, had text him. 'cum 2 town meet u ther b quik btw low cred'. (for the txt knowledge deprived people this reads : Come to town, I will meet you there be quick and by the way I'm low on phone credit.)

Sasuke huffed, flipped around on his bed a few times before getting up. He wanted to rest and think about Naruto, but if he left Neji then his long haired friend would wait for him and when the blackette didn't turn up ignore him for a week then unleash a weeks worth of talk about the student of his dreams which had been suppressed all week because Sasuke couldn't be asked to take the bus and meet him. Thinking about this Sasuke weighed his options, pissed Neji for Naruto fantasies or get to talk about him for a while and spend time with one of the only people he can spend over an hour with. Well it was a difficult decision, but Sasuke decided on the second one, talking about the blond was _nearly_ as good as dreaming of him.

Picking up his keys and slipping his phone back into his pocket not bothering to text Neji back, Sasuke made his way out of his room, down the stairs and out of his house. On the way, Sasuke didn't hear the sound of any parent or brother on the way just as he was use to. After exiting through the large steel gates, the teen turned his IPod on and continued on to the bus stop, Papa Roach – Getting away with murder pounding in his ear. Yeah, that's right Sasuke is a popular, rich kid golfer but underneath Sasuke was a regular teen. Well pretty regular.

-- On some street --

Naruto walked in a fast pace. His head was down and he kept repeating "Sport, sport what would be fun, easy and keep Iruka happy, plus must not require too much energy. Sport, sport."

Thinking up idea was hard enough but there was no sport Naruto actually liked, well he hadn't really tried any. Believe him it's more fun to hide out in the library reading the 'Harry Potter' books then attend P.E, that he was certain of.

With his head down Naruto had failed to see the other dark haired boy turning the corner. The other boy had also been staring at the ground, thinking of a certain blond, to recognise that blond coming round the corner. So it was a certainty that they would collide and it was just a funny result that they both fell on their arses.

"Hey you cun .." Sasuke gasped as he was about to insult his crush, and the poor thing had fell on his cute bottom. To say Sasuke was at a loss for words after seeing the sex god was very accurate he couldn't utter a word.

Naruto spotted Sasuke as soon as he looked up. He had just hit, what the most popular kid at his school. The blond quickly looked round for any of the popular kids who regularly use him as a punch bag they would surely beat him to a pulp, for hitting the best looking guy in school. Thank god it was only the blackette he could either fend for himself, take the beating the Uchiha would deliver to him, or run away and hide in Kiba's trash cans.

The Uchiha boy had gotten off the ground, and brushed dust off his front. When he looked down to see Uzumaki still on the floor looking up into his eyes, with a hint of fear washed across his face, Sasuke became confused. He extended his hand to the other boy to help him up, although he was sure his hand was probable clamming up, well he was barely a step away from his dream boyfriend.

Sasuke's hand came towards Naruto, and the blond new what was coming next. Uchiha was going to hit him, well he wasn't going to take it, the other teen was leaving himself open, and he'd prefer not to get a bruise that Iruka would later question.

Before Sasuke could react Naruto took his wrist turned it and pushed him to the floor, then straddled him. Sasuke couldn't contain his breath with Naruto on top of him, his mind flickered to little episodes in his mind of fantasies of Naruto taking charge over him. This would have been perfect if A. Naruto hadn't slammed his back on the floor, and was gripping his wrist so tightly B. this was a public path, there were all kinds of germs, spit and gum on the floor and C. if Naruto was actually sitting on him for the reason Sasuke wanted him to be sitting on him for alas that was probable never to happen, well at this precise minute.

Sasuke was still confused as to why he was on the floor he simply wanted to help the other boy up. Naruto saw that the blackette wasn't making any struggle; in fact he was just looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me I'm underneath you." Sasuke pointed out, a smirk edging at his lips.

"Errr, aren't you gonna hurt me you know like push me around, I just knocked you over." Naruto lost his grip on the boy's wrists as he replied nervously, as Sasuke didn't seem to want to hurt him, although he kept sitting on him, for safety.

Sasuke looked Uzumaki up and down, partly to check him out; he had rarely been this close and never been able to appreciate it as much, and also to see if he was genuinely alright although he'd never say that out loud. Taking in the fact that Naruto had let go of his wrists, he thought the boy knew he wasn't going to hurt him, so he lifted his torso and placed his arms behind him to lean on. This way he was more comfortable and could be very close to the blond's face. Sasuke also took in the fact that Naruto was still straddling him, nestled quite comfortable on his crotch, with all his weight. Sasuke thanked the gods for two things 1. Naruto was pretty light and 2. He could control his little penis who at this point was begging to feel friction and show itself.

An comfortable silence had fell on the two, Sasuke was captivated by Naruto's beaty up close, and Naruto was too busy trying to remember what he was thinking about before he fell over, too bust thinking to notice he was still on Sasuke, and the blackette wasn't about to remind him. Suddenly the thought crosses Naruto's mind and he shouted "oh yer I gotta choose a sport." Sasuke didn't expect that nor did he expect the sudden mistake head butt Naruto gave him and he turned his head.

Because of the hit Sasuke's back was against the floor and Naruto was apologising profusely. "Oh God I'm sorry, ah crap I didn't mean to" in his frantic state the blond got off Sasuke and helped him up, looking at the forehead he hit, defiantly noticing the height advantage Sasuke had over him.

"I'm alright, fool. Ahhh wait what's sport for?" Sasuke asked his interest perked.

"I'm no fool, bastard. Oh and the sport, I have too pick one in three days to play for a why bastard." A wide grin spread over Naruto's face, and he scratched the back off his head.

Sasuke loved this little habit of the blonds he also liked the face splitting grin he plastered over his face. "Golf is a good sport." It was a long shot but Sasuke had to try.

"Pft no that is such a boring sport." Naruto had a set idea on what golf was and the people who played it, plus the clothes were horrible. "Oh shet, errr I'm sorry I've got to go, I'm Naruto by the way, bastard."

"I'm Sasuke; you fool, and think about it, I can give you a card for a golfing course." Sasuke offered hopefully.

"Ok then sure" Sasuke got out a card from his pocket, he knew they would come in handy one day, on the back of it he wrote a number.

"The number on the back is mine, you could call me or something sometime, only if you want to you know" Sasuke was hitting himself inside he just babbled.

"OK sure" A little blush came across Naruto's face and he didn't mean it he didn't even know what he was blushing about. He took the card and said good bye before running off.

As Naruto ran off he thought of different sports that could be interesting not even giving golf a second thought. While Sasuke walked off he thought he had a lot to tell Neji.

--

Wow this took a while I was kind of getting bored near the end and how many times did I use the name Sasuke and Naruto, well it was hard. In other chapter's I'll probable use character POVs.

Oh and tell me who you want Neji to like, and I might choose that pairing.


	2. Happy Gilmore

Right I'm so sorry I just forgot about the story and didn't write anything for what like a year or something. Anyway someone fav'd it and I'd finally changed my email on Fan fiction so I could get the alert and was like oh yeah. So I've written this chapter and I made it long (well for me) and I've also got a chapter plan so will be able to write better. Once again so sorry.

Disclaimer: Everything that's not mine. Such as Naruto and Happy Gilmore.

What you get when you golf - Chapter 2

Sasuke had taken the bus to town, walking would have been too troublesome in the first place. He was extremely happy that he only had to wait 2 minutes for the bus to arrive, he was also extremely happy that most people were indoors or somewhere else meaning less traffic and the bus arrived at the destination faster than expected. All this happiness was not because the public transports was being alright for once, but that if Sasuke was to wait any longer he would probable burst and tell some random old lady on the bus about his encounter with the blond, instead of Neji.

Neji was standing outside of Booksland (made up), their usual spot. The blackette started into a short, slow, pointless jog, the Uchiha wasn't going to make himself look retarded or in a rush. Looking up from his phone at the sound of approaching footsteps, Neji spotted Sasuke, who was within a few steps of him, nodded in a sign of greeting then looked back at his phone. This was the usual greeting, but Sasuke still scowled this was an extra special day; it deserved a half arsed greeting from a certain friend.

The brunette was wearing faded blue jeans, with a long off white shirt. His hoody was black, although it was much to warm to be wearing one. To finish it off he had a pair of converses with a crossword pattern on.

Deciding not to spill the beans just yet, Sasuke turned to questioning the long haired boy. "Why did I have to be quick in meeting you, and I thought you were low on cred."

"1. I don't like to wait and you know that, 2. I have news on my mystery man and 3. I am, now buy me top up." Neji replied still looking at his phone.

It would seem weird for one friend to demand another to buy phone credit. It just so happed that both friends' families were rich, and so cash wasn't a problem. Also Sasuke had managed to get Neji's cash supply to be blocked off for a month because a certain blackette thought it would be funny to scratch a big smiley face into Neji's uncles very expensive wooden work desk, and of course Neji took the blame. So until the ban on Neji's account was taken off, Sasuke had to buy varies things such as phone credit, Mac Donald's, and various other items at his will.

"Sure I'll get'cha credit; by the way I have news too, so I get to go first." Thinking about his conversation with the blond made him smile.

Sasuke went into a nearby convenience store, how convenient, and brought a £10 top up, on Neji's top up card. Then after handing it to Neji, both teens headed to Starbucks as usual for there meetings. After ordering a Caramel Macchiato, and a Cappuccino of which Sasuke paid for both, they settled down in a cosy seat near the back.

"Spill your guts Sasuke" Neji said with little interest, but Sasuke knew he was going to listen intently; it was just how he was.

"You ready, well you know Naruto, the blonde idiot, well today we knocked into each other and kind of fell down. Anyway so we had a conversation and it turns out his looking into Sports." Sasuke left out the part about being pulled down, and also the straddling part.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a 'So what' look in his eyes "Neji, Sport, get it Golf sport, well I gave him my contact details, he has my number." At this thought inner Sasuke did a little dance.

"Are you finished?" Sasuke was brought off his small high and simply nodded "well here's my news, the boy I like is taking up golf also, from what I've heard he needs a way to release his anger so what better than to hit small balls with a stick all day."

The brunette had spoke in a bored tone, but the blackette could tell like him he was having an inward ceremony. Inner Neji was probable accepting an award; thanking the people he had retrieved the information from, Sasuke for the credit over the past week which he used to contact his 'people'. The fact that his crush was taking up golf was only important because Neji, like Sasuke played at the local club, which would mean more fun with the people they drooled after.

Both boys smiled, and spent another three hours walking around and chatting before each took there separate ways for home. Both were on a very rare high, but wouldn't show it, it would ruin their popular kid reputation after all.

--- Kiba's House ---

Naruto rounded the final corner to Kiba's house. Kiba had been his best friend and they'd played together and unfortunately been beaten up together since nursery school. Well there wasn't so much bullying when you age was in the single digits. Needless to say not the coolest kids but they did have lots of friends who didn't have sticks up their arses.

Opening the garden gate and quickly shutting it after, Naruto braced himself three steps and a huge dog crashed around the corner sliding on the wet grass but re-aligning its course straight for the boy. There was nothing the blonde could do, white with brown patches dog leaped onto the blonde causing him to fall down for the second time that day.

"Akamaru, get off you big fluff ball" joked Naruto as he scruff the beast upon him.

Shortly after the brown haired friend Kiba also made it round the corner with a wide smile of recognition of his friend. "Hey Naruto, my mum's cooking up a BBQ"

"No way, your mum rocks" the Sandwich Naruto had eaten earlier from his father Iruka had been digested fast and there was a lot of space for more food. Plus Kiba's mum could cook anything perfect, and Kiba's sister's special steak sauce was to die for.

Naruto had followed Kiba round to the back garden after Kiba's enormous dog had got off him, it was the family's biggest dog out of many and it wasn't even a Great Dane, like in Scooby doo. Kiba's mum had cooked up enough to feed a country, which was understandable with the amount of relatives they had and the fact that they came round often, was quite nice to have such a close knit family, especially since Naruto was taken in as one of them. After stuffing his face happily the boys left the gathering to go to Kiba's room with a final steak sandwich in each hand, and Kiba was also holding a DVD case.

Once inside the scruffy room that was Kiba's bedroom also the messiest room in the house both collapsed onto the double bed. It was big for a number of reasons, the two boys always would sleep over and sleep in the same bed, (they were friends since they were four), also Kiba's dog Akamaru sleep with Kiba and when the puppy grew up he would push Kiba off, hilarious at the time till you had to spend a day with cranky, sleepless Kiba with a bad neck.

"Naruto want to watch a DVD my cousin gave me; he says it's got Adam Sandler in it and 'spose to be hilarious?" Kiba asked holding up the DVD case.

On the cover was Adam Sandler holding a golf club and the title "Happy Gilmore". Naruto was in the mood for a comedy so he replied "Sure thing."

The two sat through the DVD and laughed their socks off. Well one of the new puppies came in and stole Naruto's bright orange socks but you get the point. Happy Gilmore reminded Naruto of his earlier conversation with Iruka which he'd already relayed to Kiba, but also the encounter with Sasuke which he had yet to tell.

"Kiba, you know Iruka said I have to take up a sport? Well how about golf, I mean it looks pretty alright now that I think about it, and I bumped into someone earlier and they gave me a card with a golf course thing on it." Naruto pondered.

"Hell yeah you should golf and I reckon you would hit the ball hard like Gilmore. Wish I could too but with all the dogs I wouldn't have time." Golf had become a new concept in Kiba's head; for once it looked pretty cool. "And who did you bump into?"

Now Naruto was scared, the two of them both hated Sasuke since him and his crowd pick on them whenever they could, they were a rotten bunch. But nothing could be kept secret from Kiba.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha, but he was actually pretty decent and I managed to throw him to the floor and when his not around his mates he was really cool and calm especially because he didn't hit me, though he did call me names." Naruto babbled really fast to make it seem alright.

"But Naruto, his a bully and a rich kid, and he gave you a card to lure you to a golf course so him and his buddies can beat you up. Think about it they obviously spied on me found out I didn't like golf and then invited you so you'd feel accepted then you go to the club and they all charge you with their golf carts and run over you then hide your body in a sand pit and I'll never see you again. Naruto don't do it." At this point Kiba was hyperventilating in his prophecy.

Naruto use to Kiba's out of control imagination smack him on the head. "You're such a drama queen that could never happen. A. Just why? B. Until now I would never have thought of Golf. C. You're an idiot?"

"At least I'm not blonde, ha-ha" Laughed Kiba before he turned his back on Naruto and fell off his bed in the process.

For the most part of the evening Kiba was doing mock silent treatment on Naruto. But this was ok 'because the boy could spend the rest of the evening pondering his plan of action. First thing in the morning … well first thing when he woke up, he would call Sasuke and question about golf, and what time. This would keep Iruka happy with his obsession with Naruto's fitness, and maybe Sasuke's gang might back off ... or was that two much too ask for. As for tonight it was a sleepover at Kiba's, where they'd probable prank Kiba's older sister and in turn she'd wake them up at a reasonable time in the morning as revenge punishment.

--- Sasuke's house ---

He'd come home from hanging with Neji, still blissfully happy on the inside, but bored and uncaring on the outside. When he'd walk into the house he'd been addressed by silence, family still nowhere to be seen. He knew where they were, brother and father at two different business conferences in another country and mother playing the faithful wife following father wherever he went, even if it were a 100 miles from home. There were of course servants but Sasuke had sent them home, they were creepy sneaking everywhere silently and he'd prefer to order a pizza.

One thing was for certain, he'd be eating alone tonight, again.

After ordering and receiving his pizza Sasuke went to his room. He'd taken a shower and thus answered the delivery boy in a towel, the unsuspecting teen at the door could only stare at the Uchiha's body, making Sasuke have to snatch his pizza box throw the money (plus a small tip because he couldn't be bother for change) at the guy and slammed the door in his face.

Being alone gave Sasuke time to think and relish in the Uchiha depressive nature. Sitting on his bed, he stroked the mobile that he'd laid on his bed with two fingers, longing for it too jump to life. But as the minutes past and the sleek shape of the mobile became repetitive and ingrained in the hand that responded reflectively in a stoke motion, Sasuke knew it would not make a sound. His mood was dampened, so he left the phone pulled the pizza box closer to him and flipped the lid before pulling out a piece, then retrieving the T.V remote from the bedside table to turn the telly on and watch some 11 o'clock crappy television.


	3. So that’s Neji’s Mystery Man

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: basically copy and paste from the first chapter

What you get when you golf – So that's Neji's Mystery Man

--- Sasuke's house ---

Sasuke woke up, startled to consciousness by a buzzing of his phone. It played a wordless yet upbeat Spanish guitar duet by 'Rodrigo y Gabriela' called 'Diablo Rojo', which had first moulded into his dream transporting him into a thick jungle the way only a dream could. But now that he was awake he could witness the state he got himself into. His head was laying in a pizza box where half the contents wasn't eaten and sticking to his hair, he was also sleeping in a towel and the fact he didn't dry himself last night meant he woke up feeling unpleasantly sweaty.

His appearance and drowsiness had distracted him from the phone that was still happily buzzing away as the beat got more fast and intricate in detail for each note. Sasuke mind eventually got to the conclusion that caller was not in his phone book because the boy had personalised everyone's phone numbers and this one he set for default of new callers. It was too early to decipher who was calling him so instead he simply ended the call without answering, it didn't matter who was calling him they could wait for he was a Uchiha.

Slowly getting up and with the reminder of the pizza as the pieces clung to his head before dropping sluggishly back to the box, Sasuke decided on a shower. He looked back at the pizza and could see the topping was a ripest red from the tomatoes sauce this meant that the toppings had most likely made home in his black locks. This also meant the day was likely to end like it started, terrible, because there was no way his mood was going to brighten up.

With that he moved the en-suite bathroom without caring to look in the mirror at the state he'd woken up in.

--- Naruto's House ---

Naruto had been right, true to form Kiba's sister had woken them up at an ungodly reasonable time this Sunday. After helping Kiba clean, feed, and chase the newest litter of puppies, he sat down at the kitchen counter and made breakfast from left over's of the BBQ and Kiba's mum was making him a fry up. At Kiba's house he could root through the fridge as if it were his own, as it was like his second yet just as important house and family. Finishing the last bite of his morning steak and sensing his bacon butty would take another few minutes till it was ready he decided to call Sasuke about golf.

He pulled the card out of his pocket, which he'd kept away from Kiba in fear the brunette would rip it up and he'd have to search for another sport. On the front was a golf club with a ribbon twirled round it that looked like it defied gravity was the logo and there was other basic info such as a printed number, slogan and company address. Though Naruto bypassed this and flipped the card for Sasuke's written number, this was probable better because he didn't know the first thing to say to the actually golf course company person guy.

Naruto giggled out loud at his little messed up mind sentence which earned him a confuse glance from Kiba's Mum. Too which he beamed a smile and made a little hand notion to the card in his hand as the source of the amusement so Kiba's mum passed it off. Thumbing the keys into the phone, he waited for a second so the number connected and lifted the phone to his ear. He waited eagerly for the first three rings that passes, and waited some more as six rings passed. Soon he counted ten, and though a normal human being wouldn't find this too weird, Naruto felt his patients going. Kiba's mum placed a plate in front of Naruto with his bacon butty on, the sweet aroma of cooked bacon and melting butter as the two collided in the sandwich was unbearable for the blonde's senses. Kiba's mum pecked Naruto on his soft, spiky locks before ruffling them and walking on in silence so as not to disturb his phone call. In Naruto's mind he made a small competition with the phone, as pointless as it seemed with an inanimate object Naruto refused to let it beat him and would not end the call even it took all day. It was obvious the phones had not been set on voicemail at this point so this war could in fact last the day. The sandwich in front of him was tempting but so was Naruto's unforgiving lust for winning something he didn't know at the time he had in common with Sasuke.

Finally the phone relented and the ringing stopped with the message of end call.

"The fucker hung up on me, what an ars…!" Naruto was interrupted from his sudden outburst by a fist to the cheek which cause him to fall off his seat to the floor.

"No swearing dimwit" Standing above Naruto was Kiba's older sister of which he'd also grown up with so this was a natural occurrence of the unrelated siblings. "And thanks Naru I was hungry."

She took the bacon butty from the plate took a large bite before walking off. Naruto was off the floor chasing after her "Hey, Hana that's mine, give back" Naruto pleaded as he jumped to grab the sandwich from Hana's outstretched hand that was pointing to the ceiling out of Naruto's grasp.

This effectively distracted Naruto from the hang up, he received only a few seconds a go from the blackette. At this time his phone also died from no battery power.

--- Monday Morning at school ---

Naruto had to go back to his own home for the school night and last minute homework, but by the time he had reached the school gates the pair were reunited. Many would say the pair was inseparable, and quite a few others would mock them saying they had to stay together or each of their one brain cells would get to lonely and die. Well it's apparent that the pair weren't overly accepted throughout the school. To make this well known to them, like every Monday morning a gang of well dressed boys and girls approached them.

"Dumb and Dumber is there any point for you to come too school, or would you like to prove your inability to gain qualification the hard way hmm?" Asked one, he had grey blonde hair, a height advantage on the two, and sharp teeth more obvious by the evil smirk he gave which hint of what was too come.

"You say that every Monday, Suigetsu" Naruto mumbled, he'd learned long ago that there was no point even attempting to fight Suigetsu or his friends of which Sasuke passively consisted of, though the boy was not here at the time.

Suigetsu moved forward with obvious intent, close enough for Naruto's bowed head to press against Suigetsu's chest if he lent only slightly. The bully then thrust a finger in the centre of Naruto's chest which hurt but Naruto didn't reach up to move the finger or comfort the area. "What you say short stuff?"

Kiba looked longingly at Naruto the two knew the routine and the brunette was sure to get the same punishment as Naruto whether he stuck up for him or not. Naruto didn't reply, he avoided eye contact with the bully, in a weak attempt not to insight anger and also to hide his scrunched up angry facial expression.

Following the usual non-reply Suigetsu raised his fist ready for the first hit. What was not expected was the sudden interruption to a yearlong routine. Rounding the corner to enter the school was a boy of even smaller height and a bowed head so all that was visible was a mop of spiky red hair slightly shorter than Naruto's. The boy unaware of his nearing obstacle carried on walking till he'd slipped in between Kiba and Naruto and straight into the chest of Suigetsu. As if the interruption was a direct hindrance purposely put in his way the boy snapped his head up and a deep, bone chilling glare was directed solely at the grey haired boy.

"What the fu…?" Suigetsu began with gusto but soon his voice stuttered to a halt as the boy continued to glare.

His glare was not the only frightening feature upon the boy's face. But also a lack of eyebrows which some would find humours gave an alienating scare in this incident. Red hair became a natural warning sign, but also a sudden resemblance to deep red blood, and though a murder would never be accepted into the school, Suigestu questioned in his mind whether he had slipped through the net.

Quickly the opposing group disperse from the scene leaving the three boys left. Though not for long because as soon as Suigetsu moved the red head's path was again clear so he continued on his way without a second glance and his head once again bowed. Kiba and Naruto glanced at each other before jogging after the new boy.

Kiba was first to reach and he stopped beside the boy "Hi, I'm Kiba and this Naruto wann …" He didn't continue as the boy carried on without recognition that the brunette had even spoke.

Though the boys attempted to talk to the red head, they never got a reply, except the crease in the shorter boy's forehead deepening with annoyance. The two gave up and went to class, and the day continued as uneventful as any other. When it came to lunch the best friends went to the canteen and saw the red head. He was kind of on his own well except there was a blonde and a brunette on the other end of the table who the two had never noticed before. Instead of going to their usual table of friends who would not be considered the coolest kids in school either, they collected their food and headed to the red head and sat in front of him.

"So, hey erm I'm from earlier you know when you bump into us kinda." Naruto tried to say hello but under the cold stare he was receiving he became very awkward. "Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it"

A second later Kiba threw his apple at Naruto's head for his childhood introduction that still made no sense. Again they tried to make a conversation that included him but again gave up with no reply, instead carried on with one between that remained open. The blonde girl and brunette brother remained silent at the end of the table amused at the trio in front of them as no one had ever approached Gaara before like this in their old school.

---

Sasuke had entered the canteen and sat down next to his friend Neji, with his tray of food already presented in front of him. Neji had now bothered to go and get a twin credit card for Sasuke's account as the blackette had become bored with going out and getting whatever Neji desired and it also let Sasuke become lazier with Neji getting his lunch as well so he wouldn't have to wait inline.

The rest of his "friends" were at the table and already in a heated discussion that Neji was barley listening to. Sasuke started to hear sentences before the conversation really caught his attention.

"..that squirt was in my grasp … fucked up red head kid came right at me … Naruto's gonna pay after school" Sasuke's eyes widened as realisation hit him, and not that Naruto was being bullied because he'd known that for ages. He'd also use to enjoy it, because when Sasuke first learnt of his sexual orientation especially for the boy, he believe the blonde would not reciprocate the same feelings, but soon Uchiha competitive nature kicked in and everyday was left with a new plan to get Naruto to notice him. What had been the revelation was the unknown caller, it could have been the blonde because of course he'd given him his phone number. This also meant Sasuke had been a complete idiot but he wasn't going to admit it and the call could have been from anyone. However Sasuke wasn't going to wait for possible Naruto to call again, since the boy mostly hated him.

Under the table Sasuke brought the phone out of his pocket and went to his missed call list, selected the unknown number and created a text. First he typed "Who is this?" but deleted it too be more specific with his growing anticipation "Is this Naruto?" It wouldn't matter to the others who Sasuke was texting yet he wanted to remain secret because he felt sneaky. After the text sent Sasuke searched the canteen, his head moving so fast his bangs tickled his face, but within a second he found Naruto's trademark spiky sunshine hair. He wasn't on his normal friend's table but on the table opposite a redhead with Kiba.

He was watching for Naruto's reaction to see if it was him, and glaring at the red head in case he made a move.

---

Naruto's phone went off playing the start of "Acceptable in the 80's" by Calvin Harris. Naruto went to pick it up while Kiba laughed and sung "it was acceptable in the 80's, it was acceptable at the timmmmmmmeeeeee". The blonde had received a new text and opened it to find "Is this Naruto?" Naruto replied "Yes" immediately without thinking who had asked after the text had sent a screen told him it was Sasuke (he had logged the number for later, but the thought to ring him never occurred). Soon another text came which Naruto opened quickly before the ringtone could barely start. "It's Sasuke, I take it you want to talk about golf, then meet me in the locker hall, Now." Naruto stared at the text then searched the room for the Uchiha and quickly finding him at the popular table staring right at him. He nodded hoping that Sasuke understood this as OK since he was low on credit.

"See you in class Kiba, because I'm going to golf." Naruto exclaimed half getting up and passing his pudding onto Kiba.

"What now that's rid…"Kiba started but was interrupted by the unexpected voice of Gaara.

"Your golfing too, is there a meeting" Naruto was pleasantly surprised at the boy, an hoped it was a step towards friendship.

Naruto got up and signalled for Gaara to come "I dunno about a meeting but I'm gonna talk about golfing and you can come."

So the red head and blonde left for the hall, leaving Kiba behind who went off to his usual table. Closely behind the pair came Sasuke leaving just enough time to make it look like they weren't connected.

---

In the hall Naruto lent against a locker with Gaara standing close yet looking away and Sasuke came round the corner. He was surprised at the third person there, he was definitely not invited and it halted Sasuke's unlikely plan to jump the blonde, or at least kiss him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke was going to make this meeting short since his a temper was unintentionally set off.

"You text me" Naruto answered and at the same time Gaara voiced "I'm going to golf" the pair looked at each other confused because they realised they didn't know who the question was directed to.

While this happened Sasuke was momentarily stunned in thought. There were only two new people expected at the golf course, Naruto and Neji's mystery man. Sasuke looked the red head up and down, and gave a smirk. Neji obviously had taste, a weird combination when it came to partners but in an interesting way.

"Well to keep this short, you should know where the golf course is show up Wednesday afternoon at 5 o'clock sharp, then I and another instructor will walk you through." Sasuke gave them a stern serious look, before remembering the conversation he overheard from earlier. "Naruto and come to think of it you to" meaning Gaara "Avoid the main gate when going home tonight, go round the back, Suigetsu is looking for a fight, and tell Kiba too."

Naruto couldn't believe it; he guessed Golf did have its perks before it even started. Sensing there was nothing more to be said and the bell going to ring any minute now he waved and left along with Gaara. As his back was showing to Sasuke, the blackette proceeded to mentally grope rape the blonde's ass. A swirl of butterflies whirled in his stomach, yet he denied them, all he knew was he couldn't wait for Wednesday.

---

I'm really sorry that this chapter was so boring, and long. Boring and long that is the worst.

I liked the start, and that's about it really haha, I've been doubting myself a lot lately cause I'm running for head girl and I'm gonna have a horrible speech and everyone will laugh. But I have friends so I'll get through it (Y)

Well sorry I hope you enjoy next chapter more and I'll work in a kiss or something =D


End file.
